


Oh Romeo oh heck no

by Ystradwel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ystradwel/pseuds/Ystradwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada seeks advise from America about his relationship with Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Romeo oh heck no

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly little drabble created by situation and studying induced exhaustion.

“So that’s the situation,” Matthew Bonnefoy sighed as his twin sister Amelia Kirkland stirred the chicken noodle soup. She claimed it would sooth his soul, but he wasn’t so sure. The younger of the twins currently stayed in their half-brother Arthur’s spacious London apartment.

Amelia snorted, “Dude that’s so cliché.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you Juliet?” She laughed at his indignation, “Chill, just change your name and move in with me. Besides don’t you think it’s a little incestuous falling in love with our second cousin?”

Matthew scowled at her, “So those are your solutions? Change my name or fall in love with someone else?” Nor did he really want to move to New York City. 

“Or run away to Vegas with him.”

“You’re no help.”

“Matt, all three plans beat some convoluted double bluff suicide that leaves Bache dead along with you and Gil.”

“This isn’t Romeo and Juliet Amy. And why would Bache be Mercutio?"

"Lovino instead then?" She shrugged, “And no, you’re right. It’s a gay-incestuous version.”

“AMY!”

“What? The angsty, full of sexual tension version is between Artie and Francis.” 

Their half-brothers had a strange frenemy relationship, constantly beating each other up and trading insults. Somehow Amelia interpreted that as ‘sexual tension’. Matthew swore she spent too much with their second cousin Lili and Roderich’s fiancé Elizaveta. 

Matthew blanched, “that’s disgusting.”

“Meh,” she shrugged again, “que sera sera. How long have you been in love with Gil anyway?”

“Two d…” Matthew hit his head against the counter, “We are Romeo and Juliet.”

“Soup?”

Whether or not it would sooth his soul Matthew had no idea, but it beat whacking his head against the counter. Besides, it came from a can so she couldn’t have possibly screwed it up right? Right?


End file.
